


Un resquicio de esperanza

by Naranjita



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: ALERTA spoiler de personaje, Christmas, Fluffy Ending, Navidad, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, pensamientos oscuros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naranjita/pseuds/Naranjita
Summary: Los copos de nieve son caprichosos. Leiftan lo sabe. Pero un descuido le hace entrar en uno y acabar en el mundo humano.Pero peor aún que acabar en el mundo humano es hacerlo en Navidad.Una visión algo mezquina y más realista de la Navidad visto desde los ojos de un ser de otro mundo.Tal vez encuentre un pequeño resquicio de esperanza en la humanidad.





	Un resquicio de esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten de la lectura.  
> Es un único capítulo, no tengo planes de continuarlo, pero ya sabes, nunca digas nunca...

Esto debe de ser un castigo del Oráculo por mis fechorías. No hay otra explicación para la clase de tortura que llevo sufriendo desde hace tres días.  
Aún recuerdo la distracción estúpida que me llevó a esto.  
Una misión que se salió de control, me escabullí entre la maleza del bosque para despistar a mis perseguidores cuando pisé un círculo de copos. Maldita mi suerte por no mirar cuando hizo falta.  
Al principio me costó reconocer dónde estaba, pero la lógica dictaba que no podía ser otro que el mundo humano, a pesar de la locura con la que me topé de frente.  
Los humanos tenían una forma de vida totalmente distinta de lo que me había imaginado jamás, y sin embargo, en el fondo, eran exactamente como siempre creí.  
Las luces me cegaron, había por todas partes: en los edificios, altos hasta tocar las nubes, en los árboles, en el suelo donde pisaba, todo era brillante. Me di cuenta de que se esforzaban tanto en iluminarlo todo que no se podía ver lo más importante… las estrellas habían desaparecido de este caótico mundo. La Luna misma era apenas un punto diminuto en la negrura celeste, desapercibida, ignorada.  
La temperatura fue lo siguiente. Hacía mucho frío por las noches, mucho calor durante el día. Mis finas ropas aclimatadas a las temperaturas estables de Eldarya no me protegían ni del frío ni del calor.  
Y había tanta gente, tantos humanos. Estaban por todas partes, miles de caras desconocidas que jamás pasaban dos veces por el mismo sitio.  
Reconocí haber aparecido en una gran ciudad, demasiado poblada, aunque pasé desapercibido por una histeria colectiva que embargaba a todos. Estaban de festividades.  
El primer día me abrumó tal cantidad de cosas. Demasiadas luces. Demasiadas personas. Demasiadas voces. Demasiados lugares.  
No entiendo como pueden vivir así sin perderse.   
Vagué por las calles atestadas intentando encontrar un medio para regresar. Los círculos de copos son tan caprichosos que es una suerte (o una desgracia en mi caso) encontrar uno.  
Pregunté por los archivos, algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar información, pero de nada sirvió. Los humanos están tan poco informados sobre la realidad que les rodea, a pesar de todos sus medios aparentemente avanzados, que resulta ridículo.  
Me resigné a pasar la noche a la intemperie a falta de medios para pagar un techo sobre mi cabeza, lo que resultó contraproducente hacerlo donde había mucha gente.  
Al parecer no les gusta ver vagabundos, pero no por pena o contemplar una situación desagradable.   
No.  
Lo comprobé cuando el único lugar donde se me permitió dormir en mi mísero estado fue en la parte más oscura, más inmunda y alejada de la ciudad, donde habitaban más como yo, si no peor.  
Las personas iban de un lado a otro, en las zonas de tiendas inmensas y tabernas extrañas que desprendían los olores más deliciosos, riendo, comprando, prodigando alegría, amor.  
Escuché que la festividad que se llevaría a cabo durante casi todo el mes era para celebrar tiempos de unión, de compartir, de ser generoso y amable.  
Mientras esas personas, obviamente bien cuidadas y llenas de abundancia, gastan sus recursos en cosas inútiles que no necesitan y los niños gritan que quieren más con voces malcriadas, y las parejas salen de las manos paseando, sin nada productivo que hacer, yo vi la otra cara.  
Recibir pero no dar. Pedir pero no entregar.   
Regalos sin sentimientos; sentimientos despreciados por entregarse sin regalos; personas condescendientes entregando unas monedas de metal a personas que se conformarían (y necesitan) un bocado para llenar sus estómagos o una manta, para sentir que hacen algo pero sin hacer nada cuando observan como echan a la inmundicia de la sociedad al rincón de la vergüenza.  
Los humanos son como siempre creí.  
Despreciables.  
Hipócritas.  
Crueles.  
No necesitan saber que no soy como ellos, me tratan exáctamente como tratan a los suyos.  
Llevo tres días aquí varado. Tengo hambre, sed, el frío se ha instalado en mis huesos y mis oídos y mis ojos duelen por la saturación de sonidos estridentes y luces brillantes.  
No dejaré que la desesperación acabe conmigo, estoy determinado a encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi propio mundo. Este no es mi lugar.  
Estoy sentado en el suelo de la calle, lo suficientemente cerca de un horno donde están asando castañas para poder calentar mi cuerpo, a pesar de que el olor a asado y chocolate caliente hace que mis tripas agonicen. Me quedaré aquí hasta que los dueños del puesto de castañas se den cuenta de mi presencia y me echen de nuevo.  
Hay tanta gente a mi alrededor que tardo en darme cuenta de la niña que está parada delante de mí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos marrones (comunes) en una diminuta cara llena de pecas. No quiero que empiece a hacer preguntas o lo que sea que quiera y le lanzo la mirada más escalofriante y oscura de la que soy capaz. Solo espero que el efecto sea eficiente y oculte los pequeños escalofríos que tengo desde hace horas.  
Parece funcionar pues la niña sale corriendo sin decir nada.   
Suspiro frustrado. ¿Cuándo va a acabar esto? He intentado permanecer cerca del lugar en el que aparecí esperando alguna señal del maldito círculo de copos pero nada.  
Justo cuando estaba empezando a recibir miradas sospechosas del señor del puesto de castañas, intentando pensar dónde podía ir ahora, la niña regresó.  
Cargaba con un abrigo grueso y peludo, demasiado grande para ser suyo. Lo arrastraba por el suelo, mientras de los bolsillos iban cayendo cosas y ella las ignoraba. Parecía un pequeño gnomo de lo pequeña que era debajo de tanto pelo y tela, pero con una mirada determinada en su infantil rostro.  
Regresó conmigo, caminando con dificultad por el peso del abrigo, y me lo ofreció.  
No sé qué decir.  
Estoy tan sorprendido que no alcanzo a reaccionar. ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?¿Porqué me lo da?  
La niña avanza un paso más, sin ningún tipo de miedo por mí, y me pone la ropa en las rodillas.  
Es suave y cálido.  
Siento de repente algo parecido, dentro de mí, un sentimiento suave y cálido, que me calienta las mejillas y tira de la comisura de mis labios sin que pueda detenerlo.  
¿Estoy sonriendo?  
No quiero sonreírle a una pequeña mocosa humana.  
Pero mi ira y mi odio flaquean cuando la miro. Es una pequeña cosita fea. Una pequeña cosita fea humana que me devuelve la sonrisa y eso la hace adorable.  
Adorablemente fea y humana. ¿Eso tiene sentido?   
Justo entonces una voz de mujer empieza a alzar la voz, llamando a alguien. Debe de ser la pequeña porque se gira en respuesta. Una mujer a unos metros de distancia busca por todas partes a la niña y le pregunta a su acompañante si ha visto su abrigo de bisón (bisón falso dice el hombre mayor) y supongo que la pequeña cosita fea y traviesa le ha robado el abrigo a su madre para dármelo.   
Para mi sorpresa suelto una carcajada al pensarlo y la calidez de mi pecho se intensifica.  
Voy a darle un pequeño toque en la nariz de botón a la cría en agradecimiento, bajo la atenta mirada del señor de las castañas que seguramente me echará después de esto, pero no alcanzé a hacerlo.  
De repente un remolino de copos de nieve me envuelve y caigo hacia atrás.  
Veo la cara borrosa de la niña desaparecer junto a todo lo demás.  
Y en el limbo entre el mundo humano y Eldarya, en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que me lleva viajar de uno a otro, me permito la debilidad de pensar que tal vez no tengo que odiar a todos los humanos, mientras agarro con fuerza el abrigo de bisón falso.


End file.
